


绝迹

by muaxlir



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaxlir/pseuds/muaxlir
Kudos: 1





	绝迹

18

天蒙蒙亮，李赫宰被渴醒了，肩膀处传来阵阵湿热的气息，偏过头发现李东海的脑袋抵着他的肩膀，在狭小的空间里呼吸着。

看着李东海沉睡的脸庞，昨晚零碎的画面全部涌进脑子，不用怀疑他们又做了，甚至连自己的身子都还清晰地记得昨晚的种种感觉。

李赫宰轻手轻脚地下床，身体的感觉告诉他昨晚至少做了两次。

仰着头缓慢地喝水，比起上次，这次他平静多了，兴许是因为他能比较心安理地把这一切归结到喝醉酒上。

天色还早，李赫宰没了睡意，突然意识到昨晚醉醺醺的肯定连扩张也没怎么做就直接进去了，赶紧掀开被子检查李东海的情况，没看到哪有血迹便松了口气。

重新躺回床上，李东海无意识地往他这边蹭了蹭，李赫宰索性伸手把他揽进怀里，昨晚做得那么猛，也不知道这副瘦弱的身子受不受得了。

李东海睡得很沉，身体处于完全放松的状态，软绵绵的，抱着很舒服。

如果之前李赫宰还能底气十足地说，对李东海是同情，是心疼怜惜，是帮了他就要负责到底的责任感，那么在上了两次床后，再也不像一开始那么简单了。

此刻近乎恋人般的亲密到底算什么，这是李赫宰不愿意去思考的。

外面陆续有人起床了，突然多出的几个人，比平时的清晨多了几分嘈杂。

有人在说这里的空气好，有人在说井水凉，还有一哥们直接来敲李赫宰的房间门，开玩笑地大声吼着：“开工了！开工了！李赫宰你丫的酒还没醒呢？”

李赫宰听得头大，只想跳起来打开门揪这小子的耳朵，心想你这会儿来劲了，昨天晕个车就焉成那衰样。

轻手轻脚地爬下床，走到门边开了一条小缝，指了指房间里面，压低声音：“小声点，还有人在睡觉。”

那哥们来了劲，扒开李赫宰把脑袋探进门里，“谁？你金屋藏娇啦？”

李赫宰强制把他推出去，“瞎说什么，大娘的亲戚，去去，该干嘛干嘛，我换个衣服就出来。”

“哦，那个小弟弟啊，你麻溜点啊，还等着你做饭呢。”

“嘭”李赫宰直接关上门。

李东海被吵醒了，皱着眉动了动身子，不情愿地睁开眼。

李赫宰恰好关了门走过来，对上李东海朦胧的睡眼，“被吵醒了？”

露出的半颗脑袋点了点。

“再睡会儿吧。”

李东海迷蒙的眼睛眨了两下，睡意泛滥，听着让人心安的声音，又神志恍惚地闭上了眼。

见李东海又睡了，李赫宰动作轻缓地穿衣服，传来窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。

细小的声音飘进李东海的耳朵，提醒着他李赫宰就要去工作了，瞬间睡意消去了一半，睁开眼，默默地注视着李赫宰的背影。

他想知道李赫宰什么时候回来，却不知道该怎么开口询问，只会懦弱选择沉默，看着李赫宰已经穿戴整齐，心里隐隐地慌张起来。

李赫宰以为李东海在睡觉，回过头才发现李东海睁着眼睛神色复杂地看着他，显然已经清醒了的样子。

走到床边，俯下身子，“怎么了？”

终于等到了他的视线，却只是摇摇头。

“今天我要去工作，好好吃饭，有什么事记得要跟大娘说。”李赫宰揉揉李东海的头发，看他闷闷的表情，真是让人不放心。

还想嘱咐李东海一些事，看看时间又不早了，匆匆道：“先出去了，你再睡会儿吧。”

李东海挣扎了好久，坐起来，终于在李赫宰转身要走的那刻拉住他。

“...什么时候…回…回来？”李东海说了后就低下头，他觉得自己的声音太难听了，说出的话听着非常别扭。

李赫宰的脸霎时明亮了，眼里闪着惊喜，终于等到了他主动说话的这一刻，“中午就回，回来吃午饭。”

李东海模糊不清地嗯一声，就没再说什么了。

李赫宰犹豫了一下问道：“身体有没有不舒服？”

李东海愣了愣，摇头。

其实昨晚做了后，他下面就红肿了，总有异物感让他很不舒服，李赫宰she了些在他肚子里，现在头晕乎乎的也不知道是不是因为这个。

外面的人开始催促李赫宰，应了一声，李赫宰最后嘱咐李东海一句就出去了。

该是受了李赫宰的托付，剧组的人走了不久后，大娘小心翼翼地敲门叫李东海起来吃早饭。

昨天已经勇敢地跨过了心中的那道深坎，李东海心中的畏惧消除不少，让他再次出门见人就变得容易了些，尽管依旧显得不太自然，但还是听大娘的话出了门，坐在桌边埋着头喝粥。

大娘算是看着李东海长大的，看着他从童年开始就受尽屈辱，然后被现实步步逼成一副躯壳，肮脏地活着。

这么久了，这是李东海第一次愿意和她单独相处。大娘剥了颗鸡蛋给李东海，他抬眼看了看大娘，还是跟小时候一样干净水灵，长着张惹人怜爱的脸。

看着李东海小口小口地吃，大娘心想老天终于开眼肯眷顾李东海了，李赫宰真是这孩子的福星呐。

殊不知，老天玩弄人从来都是胜券在握。

因为肚子不舒服，李东海跑了趟厕所，拉出了些李赫宰留在他体内的jing液，之后又接着跑了三次，整个人拉得有些虚脱，浑身无力，体温还比平时高。

这种情况李东海并不陌生，他还记得第一次被强子内she，发烧烧了三天，后来可能身体对他的jing液免疫了，只要拉出去就没事了。

临近中午的时候，来了一个四十多岁的妇女，是李赫宰请来帮大娘做饭的。

一个村的人，大娘自然也认识，是老杨家的儿媳妇，大家都叫她杨家媳妇。

杨家媳妇是个说三道四的人，她一来就开始八卦最近村里哪家人娶媳妇了，哪家又死人了，还有哪家的男人又跟哪家的女人搞上了。

这种没文化的女人，最喜欢胡乱议论别人家的事，就算是件悲哀的事，也能让她们津津乐道好一阵子。

当李东海在屋里听见杨家媳妇说这些话时，仿佛又回到了从前那段日子，一个村的人都拿着他家的事作为饭后茶点，对他们一家指指点点。

他不敢出门了，不敢想象如果杨家媳妇看到他的话，会说出怎样的话，而那些话，只要一句就可以把他打入过去的泥潭。

那是只要踏入一只脚就会越陷越深的吞命泥沼。


End file.
